Comfort
by sleepinnude
Summary: Remus just wants to sleep. Sirius has other ideas. Light angst? Not much of anything, just a fun piece. R&R?


**Title:** Comfort  
**Inspiration:** Cliché galore?  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own-y.  
**Notes:** Oh yes, I know, one of _these_ fics. Apologies endless for the overdone plot at every angle and such. Either say I was focused on the banter or just wanted to toss my own "Remus has a nightmare and is insecure and Sirius comforts him and then they get together" fic into the ring. XD

* * *

Remus entered the dormitory at a stumble, dark shrouding his vision. His head was pounding and he only shifted his bag off his shoulder before falling into bed rather gracelessly.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, he winced, adjusting to the deep ache in his body as his muscles and bones resettled. He was too old at barely seventeen. Sighing, he shifted slightly and kicked his shoes off, letting them stay at the end of his bed. He was too tired to care.

"Remus?"

Opening his eyes and exhaling, Remus replied in a thin voice, "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?" Sirius. He was whispering and his voice was muffled further by his bed hangings but Remus could tell it was Sirius.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"Right. That's dead convincing." The hangings shifted and Remus could see a vague shape of his good friend. Sirius let the drapes fall behind him, sitting cross-legged next to Remus. "You know, mate, in this light…you look awful."

"Thank you, Sirius. Now, piss off. I'm trying to sleep."

"So was I, but you stumbling around kind of ruined that for me."

"Oi, so this is retribution, good. I thought you were bothering me for some stupid, silly reason or something."

"Bite me, Remus." Sirius stopped a moment. "On second thought, don't. One Moony is more than enough."

"Really, Sirius. Is there something you actually have to tell me? I'm dead tired."

There was a long pause before Sirius spoke again. His voice was soft and genuine, no longer playful. "I heard you last night."

Remus froze at that. "What do you mean?"

"You had a nightmare. I could hear you tossing and turning and…crying. It's okay, I just… C'mon, Remus, someone has to worry about you."

"Doesn't have to be you," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Why not?" The bed shifted as Sirius leaned closer to his friend. Remus opened his eyes and could see the gray eyes of the other boy, shining eerily in the dark.

"Sirius," Remus intoned, slight growl at the end of the name. "Don't do this."

"Do what, Rem? Care about you?"

Yes. Instead of answering, though, Remus just rolled over. Sirius however, lay down and shifted against his friend, putting his arms around him. Remus froze, tensing up. "Sirius."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

"Right." His voice was strained. They lay in silence a moment before Remus spoke again. "Why?"

Sirius sighed, the hot breath moving over the back of Remus' neck, making him shiver. "Because I care about you, Rem."

Remus turned over to face Sirius. The other boy kept his arms around him though, leaving their faces less than two inches from each other. Their eyes matched, golden brown on gray, and everything around them halted. Just as the inevitable started, Remus ducked his head and buried his face into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius rested his chin atop Remus' crown, fingering the tawny hair with one hand.

"What was the dream about?"

"What?" Remus' voice hummed against his collarbone and Sirius shivered.

"Your bad dream last night. What was it about?"

"It was a good dream. That's what made it bad."

Sirius considered that a moment, confused. "What do you mean?"

Remus gave a shaky sigh before speaking. "I was the wolf. Running through some forest. I think it was back home, in Scotland. And it was _good_; Merlin, was it good. I was tearing through the trees and I was powerful. I must have been chasing something because the only time the wolf is that concentrated is when it's on the hunt. And then I caught whatever it was and just…ripped into it." Remus' chest heaved against Sirius' and he buried his face further. "And there was blood everywhere and I was wild with the taste and feel…" A hitch came to Remus' voice and Sirius' arms closed tight around him. "And then I woke up. And I was horrified because I _liked_ it so much. I liked killing and chasing and eating. And what if that happens one day? What if I lose control or get out or something? I won't be able to stop myself." Sirius could clearly hear the tears in Remus' voice.

"That'll never happen, Moony," Sirius assured him in a soothing voice, running his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "Me and James and Peter'll always be there for you."

"What about after school? What about once we leave Hogwarts?"

Sirius shook his head, allowing a half-hearted laugh. "C'mon, Rem. Not even graduation will be able to split the Marauders up."

Remus didn't say anything, just slid closer to his friend. Sirius sighed softly, pulling Remus so close to his body that they were nearly one. When Remus chose to speak, his lips grazed against the bare skin of Sirius' collarbone. His words were trembling like his lips though and muffled so that Sirius couldn't understand what he was saying. He pulled Remus from him slightly and met his eyes. "What'd you say?" he asked.

Remus dropped his eyes a moment then replaced them, liquid ocher with almost tears. "Thank you," he repeated in a barely audible voice, "for…this."

Sirius grinned lopsidedly and pulled Remus back to him. "That's why you were so tired today and now?"

"I got two hours of sleep last night," Remus confirmed.

"Poor Moony," Sirius murmured, stroking his hair. Remus let out a sound half-way between a growl and a whimper. That made Sirius smile and chuckle. He transformed quickly and nudged against Remus' chin, licking his face eagerly.

Remus rolled his eyes, pushing Sirius away. The big dog just growled playfully and pinned the boy's back to the bed. Remus' tired face broke out into a grin and Sirius let out a soft yip. He licked Remus' face zealously while he squirmed beneath him. "Daft mutt," Remus muttered, pushing the dog away, but still smiling.

Without warning, Sirius changed back to himself. Both boys froze, eyes locked. Sirius ducked his face closer to Remus' and the younger boy swallowed. Then he lifted his head the slightest bit and Sirius took the opening.

Their lips met in a soft, unassuming kiss. But after a second or two, a scorching heat settled over the two of them. Sirius dropped from his hands to stretch his entire body atop Remus'. The kiss deepened. Remus' arms fixed around Sirius' back and Sirius found purchase in his hair and then at the back of his neck. They inhaled and exhaled as one, together.

Sirius' fingers found the knot of Remus' tie, tugging it undone, then moved to the buttons of his shirt. Remus pushed his hands away, but not aggressively or angrily. In fact, the boy's hands were shaking. "Wait," he murmured out. Bright gold eyes met silver. "What're we doing?"

"A second ago we were snogging," Sirius answered unabashedly. "But now we're talking about what we were doing a second ago."

"Thank you for clearing that up," Remus muttered, letting his head drop back onto the pillow. "Sirius…"

"D'you need me to leave, Remus?"

"Sirius… What did you kiss me for?"

"I dunno; why does anyone kiss anyone, Rem?"

"In your case? Well, there's lots of reasons: you're drunk, they're drunk, they happen to be handy, you happen to be bored–"

In a desperate attempt only to shut Remus up Sirius crushed his lips to Remus' once more. The other boy didn't even pretend to resist, one hand reaching up to tangle in Sirius' long hair. The older boy gently deepened the kiss, one hand inching under Remus's sleep shirt and caressing the skin of his side.

A low growl started from the base of Remus' throat. Just as Sirius was growing excited from the noise, Remus shoved him away, rather roughly. "No. You never answered my question."

Sirius, breathing hard and glassy-eyed, straightened himself up. "Which question now, Moony?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I like you, Remus. All right? I'm attracted to you. I've been since, well, since about fourth year, I think."

"But… We're both blokes."

"Thank you, Remus. I was wondering what that penis was doing there." Remus shot him a glare, not entertained by the quip. Sirius sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. He looked off to the side for a moment before speaking. "Last time I'm offering, Remus: Do you need me to leave?"

When Sirius caught Remus' eyes this time, he held the gaze, not letting the younger boy look away. Licking his lips, Remus shook his head. "I think I need you to stay." Shifting to his knees, he softly kissed the dark-haired boy. He pulled away quickly though, seeming to be a little reluctant about it. He laid back and gently tugging Sirius along with him.

Sirius allowed his friend to bring him down, lying along his side. Remus shivered and wriggled, moving back against Sirius' front. His face settled into the junction of the other boy's neck and shoulder, snuffing lightly against the skin there. His arms came around Sirius at the same time that Sirius' went around him. Remus let out a final sigh and then, as if making the conscious decision to, fell asleep.  


* * *

  
"Did you hear Moony come in last night?" James struggled to pull his socks on while standing up as he posed the question the Peter. The other boy looked up from his bag, thinking it over. Finally he shook his head and went back to his pack. James frowned. Remus had gone down to the library around seven the previous night. It wasn't like him to stay out all night, but he had seemed more tired lately, and it was more than a week since the full moon…

Sighing, James finished lacing up his shoes and then moved to Remus' bed. He pulled back the hangings and was struck by what he saw. His two best friends were wrapped around each other in an embrace that, while no intimate, was certainly not platonic. Their faces were tucked into each other: Remus' fitted against Sirius' shoulder and Sirius' tipped into the younger boys' hair. Though the bedclothes were loosely draped up to their hips, James could tell they had their legs tangled together.

"He there?" Peter called from the doorway.

James pulled his eyes from the boys and let the curtain fall back into place. "Yeah, but he looks exhausted. We'll let him sleep it off."

"What of Sirius?"

James faked a laugh and moved toward the other boy. "Don't be stupid. You know Padfoot never makes it out of bed before eight now that he's got a free period first block. Let's go."

With that they left.

And Remus, far more asleep than awake, gave a little snuff and secured his head further against Sirius' collarbone. Sirius stirred as well opening his eyes and blinking blearily. Glancing around at his surroundings, he realized where he was and what had happened. He inhaled comfortably then pulled Remus a little closer to him, content to fall back to sleep.

**

* * *

AN: ** Hope you enjoyed, clichés and banality aside! ^^  
-ProbDef


End file.
